LOVE CYCLE
by niqui
Summary: PG bec. some kissing. It's about Ron liking Hermione but likes Harry and Harry likes Ginny but Ginny's over with him. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Love Triangle

**Love Cycle**

_by: niqui_

** **

Disclaimer: Don't own any but JK owns Harry. Please read and review!

CHAPTER 1

It was a week of rest at Hogwarts and most of the students are spending their free time at Hogsmeade. Hermione was left in the common room with a very few Gryffindors. She's kinda irritated because of the scene of Harry and Ginny laughing together. 'They're very close now,' she thought. 'And me? Here, reading a book upside down watching my very best friend steal my Harry away from me.' It was very hard for Hermione to accept that Harry's feelings for Ginny has now changed. It was like more than a friend.

"Hey!" she called out. "Have you seen Ron?"

"No," Ginny answered. "Have you, Harry?"

"Nah!" Harry said while laughing.

"Oh! How could I forget? You're very busy with each other!" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione? Were you saying something?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I said, um, I think I just saw him went out of this room. I'll go look for him." then she left.

Then, she found Ron coming towards her. "Ron," she began seriously. "Can we have a walk or something outside? I want to tell you something."

"Yeah sure!" he said happily. "Where are the others?"

"You mean Fred and George?" she asked not wanting to think about Harry and Ginny.

"No, I mean Harry and Ginny?" he corrected.

"Can we just go outside? I need to think."

"Whatever you say," Ron said with concern.

As soon as they arrived the gardens outside the school, Ron asked, "What is it? Do you have any problems or what? Any fight? Are you worried of our test? Do you miss your Muggle life? ..."

"Ron? You alright? I just want to tell you something," she said.

"Oh."

"It just that, um, it's about your sister, Ginny."

"What about?"

"I think I feel jealous of her!" she confessed.

"Huh? About what?"

"I thought she's over with Harry? Why then is she spending most of her time on him?"

"Yeah. She's really over with him. I just don't know with Harry..."

"Ron! You're of no help at all!" Hermione cried. "I think I'm in love with Harry!"

Ron's face suddenly looked serious and asked, "What?"

Then they reached a bench and they both sat down.

'It can't be!' Ron thought. "What do you want to do now?"

"We need to separate them!" she exclaimed.

'We? Us?' Ron thought it's better not to say it in front of Hermione's face. "But how?"

"I don't know but all I know is that you'll help me, right?"

(Gulp!) "I know how you feel but do you think it'll be okay?" Ron was not worried about Ginny because Ginny really doesn't have any feeling towards Harry anymore. He was worried of *losing* Hermione.

"I really don't know Ron." Hermione confessed. "I think we'll just have to separate them by disturbing them."

"Yeah. That would do," Ron said.

"Come! Let's go to the common room. They're there! Having fun!"

She stood and pulled Ron's arm and ran. When they got inside the room, Harry and Ginny are chasing one another. Harry fell on his butt and Ginny fell on Harry's lap. A frown was made on Hermione's face.

"Ahem." Hermione demanded for an attention.

The two blushed. They shyly stood up and said, "Hi!"

"Ginny, can I excuse you for a moment? I want to show you something in our room. Now." Hermione told her.

"Ok,"

They went inside the girls' dorm. Hermione just showed her her new book. It was a book known by Muggles (A Tale of Two Cities).

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"A famous book written by a Muggle," she told her. "You want to borrow it?"

"Um, alright. Is it ok for you?" Ginny pretended she did like the book.

"Yeah sure! Anytime." Hermione thought Ginny really like the book. She was happy to know that Ginny can now spend her time on the book and not on Harry.

She left her inside the girls' dorm and went to Harry and Ron.

***

"It was great that you and Hermione are spending more time on one another," Harry told Ron.

"Hey! Don't think some malicious thingy here, ok? It's just that I don't want her to feel left-out." Ron replied.

"Left-out? What do you mean?" Harry was confused.

"No, I mean, I want to be always there for her." Ron said.

"What do you think of Hermione, really?"

"Think of Hermione?"

"Yeah, as a friend or what? I think she's beautiful and all that. A guy could ever want, you know Ron."

"Why didn't you like Hermione? If you think she's something, then why...Ginny?"

"It's what my heart says."

"I think I know what my heart says, Harry."

Just then Hermione came. She went to Harry and she signaled Ron to leave. Obviously, Ron was hurt or totally hurt because he just left without saying a word.

Harry didn't notice him because Hermione grabbed him when Ron left.

"Um, Harry, can we just have a little walk outside?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Ok but can we call Ron or Ginny to join us?" Harry suggested.

"No." Hermione answered calmly. "I mean, I wanted to ask you something."

Harry nodded. They left the room and she began, "Harry, what do you think of our little Ginny?" She wanted to exaggerate Ginny as being little.

"Little?" then Harry laughed. "She had grown up already! She's a lovely lady you know."

"Oh." Hermione didn't know what to say. "I think I need to be left alone." Then she ran and left him.

"Hermione?" Harry called her up but decided not to follow her. Then he went to the boys' dorm to told Ron about it.

"Serves her right," Ron said to himself after Harry told him what happened.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I mean, she's just so annoying!"

"But I thought you like her? You know, what your heart says?"

"Not anymore!"

A/N: to be continued...R/R!!


	2. Last chapter

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you think she'll get over it?" Harry asked. Thinking it was his fault on Hermione's running away.

"I don't think she hates you. I think she hates herself. She just needs someone to talk to." Ron explained.

"I think you need to talk to her."

"Me? Why me?"

"She'll listen if you do. Come on Ron! Do it for me."

"Huh?" he then thinks. "Uh, ok. I think I know where she is now."

He left and went to the library. Surely, he found what he's been looking for. He found Hermione crying on a desk. He sat beside her and Hermione looked up and hid her face again.

"Oh Ron!" she cried.

"I now how you feel," he said for the second time. "I know it's hard to accept that someone you love like someone else."

She continued crying.

"Do you know I was offended for shooing me away? I felt like you don't need me anymore because you got Harry." he told her.

"No Ron, I'm so sorry. Please don't think that way." she met her eyes on Ron.

"As I was saying," his eyes didn't want to meet Hermione's. "It's hard to accept but you have to because if you don't, the pain gets bigger."

"Why do you know about this?" Hermione wondered.

"It has happened to me too," he explained. "I love this really nice and pretty girl. We're very close friends but I found out she like somebody else."

"And what happened?"

"Here I am, trying to comfort her." he told her.

"Oh." Hermione said finally understanding it was her. "I think that girl, um, thinks you're a great guy and she realized that she likes the guy too."

"You think so?"  
  


"Wanna prove?" she said. She wiped her tears gently off her face and leaned on Ron and kissed him.

"I love you." breathed Ron. He kissed her back.

When they release each other, Hermione told him, "I was so stupid! I was so busy trying to steal a guy from my best friend and didn't even bother to notice a caring and understanding guy that I don't have to steal from anyone."

"Thank you Ron." she said.

"For the kiss? Yeah, anytime!" trying to make fun.

"No, for everything. For being there for me and all. And I'm so sorry."

"Oh forget it! But do you mind if I court you?"

"What should I say?" she said smiling. "I love you too." she said not waiting for Ron's next question.

They both left the library and announced to Harry and Ginny that they are now couple.

"Great! I'm happy for the two of you!" Harry said.

"Should I tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Tell about what?" Ron asked back.

"That we're going out as a date," Harry explained.

"Oh," Hermione was surprised yet happy. "I'm happy for you, too."

"Why don't just the four of us have a double date?" Ron ask turning on Hermione.

"Is it okay for them?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" Ginny told her.

"All right then! Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed intertwining her arm on Ron's while Harry and Ginny just held hands.

A/N: Was that sweet enough? Hope so.. If u have time, pls read my other fanfic ok? thanks!!


End file.
